


Tiptoes

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: Height Kink, M/M, Marriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe really fucking loves his husband’s height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoes

Dave and Sebastian walk side-by-side as they make their way onto the floor, a soft melody beginning to play in the background. Sebastian doesn't have a fucking clue what is is, but Dave has selected it especially for their first dance so he decides to go with it. 

Dave gives him a small smile, eyes twinkling as he takes Sebastian's hand -- his _left_ hand, the wedding ring sitting proudly on his finger -- and pulls him close. Sebastian brings his right hand to the small of Dave's back, bringing him even closer and looking down at him with a faint, ever-present smirk as Dave curls _his_ other hand around Sebastian's shoulder and smiles back up at him.

There's so many things they want to say as they begin to dance, swaying softly in a circle, and this moment is so sickeningly romantic that it's not like them at all, but it's their wedding day and fuck it if they're not going act like a normal sickeningly romantic couple for once.

Their bodies are pressed against one another as they move gently in time to the music, gripping one another's hands and holding each other close. Sebastian continues to smirk softly and Dave still has that lovesick smile on his face, even as he closes his eyes and rests his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian knows from several years of cuddles and dances that Dave is just the right height for him to tuck his head under his chin so he does exactly that, tilting his own head up just a fraction to accomodate for the extra height that Dave's shoes give him.

As if possible, Sebastian pulls him closer, pressing his hand more firmly into the small of Dave's back, and he feels Dave smile against his neck as he arches into Sebastian's chest instinctively.

Other people are dancing as well now. Kurt and Blaine with little Elizabeth between them, Mr and Mrs. Karofsky, Mr Smythe with Sebastian's latest step-mother, Santana with her girlfriend, various Warblers with their respective partners. Sebastian smiles and presses his cheek into Dave's hair once he's finished surveying the room, letting his eyes fall shut as he enjoys the serenity of the dance.

The song comes to an end and Sebastian is deafened with applause, cheers of "To Dave and Sebastian!" echoing off the white walls. He wraps Dave up in a huge hug instantly and Dave grins against his neck, hugging him back.

"Hey, Bas?" Dave murmurs against his skin.

"Yeah?" Sebastian murmurs back.

Dave pulls away just enough to lift his head from Sebastian's shoulder, smiling up at him. Cheers and whistles fill the room as he pushes himself up onto tiptoes and curls his arms around Sebastian's neck, leaning in and brushing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Dave lingers for a moment before dropping back onto the heels of his feet.

"We're husbands," he says finally.

Sebastian doesn't smile often. Even when he isn't being catty or sly, his lips naturally curl into that all-too-familiar smirk. It's been a part of him ever since he can remember, a natural reaction to things that amuse or please him.

But as he looks down at Dave, the man that just became his _husband_ , and replies with a soft, "That we are," nothing can stop the shameless grin that spreads across his face.

Dave grins back brightly, pushing himself up onto his toes again to meet Sebastian's lips in another kiss. The kiss is firmer than before, less tender and more eager. They're both smiling into it, wrapped up in one another's arms in the middle of the hall. They don't care about the people watching them and taking pictures with fond smiles, and they don't care that another song is playing in the background just waiting for them to dance to it, because in that moment, the only thing they care about and the only thing they're aware of is each other.

Several long, beautiful seconds pass before Sebastian breaks the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dave's waist and holding him tight so he can't drop back onto his feet. Dave rests his forehead against Sebastian's, his eyes still closed and a content smile on his face.

"Hey, Grizzly?" Sebastian whispers.

Dave hums in response, nudging his nose against Sebastian's lightly without opening his eyes.

"You're still a short-ass."

"And you're still a dick," Dave retorts with a chuckle, pulling away and shoving Sebastian back slightly.

Sebastian moves back towards him easily, though, setting his hands on Dave's hips and leaning in until Dave wraps his arms back around his neck. They begin to dance again and Sebastian ducks his head, lips brushing against the tip of Dave's ear.

"I guess marriage isn't going to fix either of us, huh?"

"You love my height," Dave replies instantly.

"And you love my wit," Sebastian shoots back.

Dave smiles, locking his hands behind Sebastian's neck as he lets his head fall back onto Sebastian's shoulder. They dance in peaceful silence for a while, content to just hold one another and move to the music.

Then Dave whispers, "Marriage can't fix us when there's nothing to fix, right Bas?" and it's probably the most ridiculous, sappiest thing that either of them have ever said and Sebastian would laugh if he wasn't so fucking happy with the world. 

Instead, he just kisses Dave's head and says, "That's right, Grizzly."


End file.
